


Something's Wrong

by Zenyman64



Series: Mixed Fandoms [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Hannibal (TV), I'm adding more really, Star Trek, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Death of a dog, Gen, Plot still being added, Seriously several fandoms, Violence, Work In Progress, multi fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenyman64/pseuds/Zenyman64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham, Leonard McCoy, and Jack Napier all wake up with their world different. They try to discover what is wrong. </p><p>[I didn't have enough to add for a decent update, so I'll add some within the next few days.] </p><p>(I'm still writing this story. Like, at THIS point in time, there isn't much here. The plot is JUST being built in THIS version. This is my first release of the story so far. The above summary will NOT be the same as my update next week. I will add new content every week, so stay tuned. Once it's all finished, I'll fix the name and summary to fit correctly. Give it a read and leave feedback, because this is a community and I want everyone to be happy and enjoy it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is the FIRST VERSION of the story. No updates have been added yet.

    Will Graham put the glass of milk to his lips. The cold dairy flowed down past his tongue into his throat. He scratched the hairs growing from his chin. He was sporting his usual morning attire: a plain tee-shirt and grey boxers.

 

    It was his day off today,  and he planned to visit Abigail Hobbs. Winston strode over to him from the kitchen doorway. He looked up at Will and turned his head to the side. Will chuckled as he tossed the last bite of sausage to the dog. “No more Winston.” He patted the dog on it’s head as he stood.

 

    The sun shone bright and warm. After a trip down to the river to fish, he would head to town and have lunch with Abigail. He tossed on his fishing jacket and pants. Winston was now taking a nap on the porch. The dog looked up to Will, but didn’t follow him. Will watched a murder of crows fly overhead. The hairs on the back of his neck where one end. Something was off with those crows.

 

    He heard snarling from behind. Winston was growling toward the woods beside Will. The other dogs joined in but none left the porch.

 

He began the slow walk back to the porch. Whatever they could sense, he didn’t want to be near it without his dogs. He reached for the fillet knife on his belt and pulled it out. It was all he had until he could reach the porch.

 

    There was a noise that sounded like it belonged in a sci fi movie. Before he knew it, a green dot of light whizzed by his head. He fell to the grass to avoid further shots. He wasn’t sure what that was, but green was never a good color from projectiles.

 

The dogs on his porch were howling now. He turned to look at them. A husky with all black fur lay still in the yard.

 

    Winston approached the dog with caution. He sniffed at a small burned mark on the dog’s stomach. There was no movement from the husky. Winston turned back to the woods and growled again. A tear fell from Will’s eye.

 

    Someone was in those woods, and they tried to kill him. The muscles in his stomach lurched and he vomited in the grass. He was paralyzed with fear. His hands shook violently; he dropped the knife.

 

    He looked up to see a large blue figure flying out of the woods. He was high in the air and flew far. Will tensed up as the man landed a few feet near him.

 

    “Damn it man, I’m a doctor. Not a discus.” The man sported a blue long sleeve shirt with a small symbol Will had never seen, and plain black pants. He bent down and picked up a small silver gun from. It had been dropped when he hit the ground.

 

    Without a second to waste, he began shooting into the trees. Green beams flew from the gun at lightning speeds. They were the same that had killed the dog. But he wasn’t shooting at the house or at Will. He was shooting at the woods he had just been thrown from. Will’s eyes fell back to the trees. Someone was still in there, and they had thrown a full grown man several feet.

 

    “You there on the ground. Get to the house.” He had not turned from the trees as he spoke. Will gulped at the thought of leaving the ground. His throat burnt and his legs shook as he stood. A loud crack left the woods behind Will as he ran to the porch.

 

His dogs met him with whimpers but they didn’t linger. Winston followed Will into the house as the others lept into the grass. They darted past the man and into the woods.

 

    Will looked out his window to watch the scene before him. A dog flew out of the woods just as quick as it had entered. It landed in the grass with a thump. The dog yelped but did not return.

 

    A red dart the size of a large man flew from the darkened trees toward the house. As it left the trees, it turned 90 degrees and flew upward. It was gone before the man in his yard could turn to shoot.

 

    He ran up to the porch and knelt down to the dog. After one look, he turned up to face Will. “I’m sorry about your dog. I missed my shot.” Will brushed past him and looked up to the sky. His mouth was ajar and his gaze was wide with delight.

 

The man on his porch looked up with curiosity, but found nothing but blue. “That,” Will turned to face the man, “was Superman.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

    Bones tilted his head back to the sky. “Who is Superman?” He had never heard of such a character, and he wasn’t sure why this stranger was so happy. In truth, he wasn’t sure about a lot of things.

 

    He was sleeping aboard the Enterprise one minute, then he felt like he was falling in darkness. The next thing he knew, he was struck by a man in a blue and red suit. It must be a dream, but it felt so real.

 

All the pain from being thrown lingered and would surely turn to bruises. He disabled the phaser in his hand and reupholstered it back to his belt. The stranger in front of him wouldn’t take his eyes off of the sky.

 

Whomever this Superman was, this man was a fan. This dream must have superheros.

 

    “The name’s McCoy, Leonard McCoy.” He extended his hand to the stranger. At last, he turned to face Bones again.

 

    “Will, Will Graham. This is my house, and these are my dogs.” He shook his hand and turned to point to the trees. Several dogs came marching back to the porch. They were confused as to where their prey had went. “What’s that gun you have? How does it shoot lasers?”

 

    “You mean to tell me that you’ve never seen a phaser before?” He looked at Will with intense curiosity and amazement.

 

    “And you want me to believe you don’t know Superman?” Will smiled at him before looking back to the sky.

 

    He smiled at the remark. He reached into his pouch and removed his Com. WIth a flick he called the Enterprise. There was no response.

 

    “Is that your cell phone? It looks weird.” Bones looked back at Will. This man knew very little about anything. Something was wrong.

 

    “Will, where are we?” He hoped they were within Starfleet’s influence. He looked human, but there was always a chance.

 

    “Wolf Trap, Virginia. Are you lost?” Will looked at him with intrigue again.

 

    “No no, I’m where I should be.” he lied. So, he was on Earth, but his Com was down. “How close is the nearest town?”

 

    “I can give you a lift. Give me a minute.” McCoy nodded with a thanks as Will walked inside. He had never been to Virginia, and it had been some time since he was last on Earth.

 

    Off in the distance he heard an explosion. He looked up to try to find it’s origin. He couldn’t find any smoke in the air. Will came back out the the car keys; he hadn’t heard the explosion.

 

    They hopped into the car and began the silent drive to town. We was sure this wasn’t a dream, and that only made him more worried. This was Earth, but it wasn’t his  Earth. He looked down to his Com in hopes that it would beep. It didn’t.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

    Jack Napier looked down at the city below him. He grinned wider than it had in a year. This wasn’t his city. That much was obvious. And that meant no bat.

 

    He emptied his pockets onto the dirt. Four knives, some bullets, a lighter, and some lipstick. He stole another look at the small town below the hill.

 

    He began to unroll the lipstick. Slowly, he applied it to his dry lips. Picking the largest knife, he began the walk to town.

 

    As he approached the town limits, he brushed his hair back. He needed to look good for his new friends. His tongue escaped his mouth and ran over his fresh lips. He could already taste the blood in the air.

 

    Jack didn’t care how he got here, but he was going to make the best of his visit. He walked up to a floral shop. Inside stood an older woman at the counter. He fixed his collar he he entered the shop.

 

    “Good morning,” she said without looking up. Jack gave her a smile before walking to the back of the store. He grabbed a bouquet of lilies and walked back the counter. The old woman finally looked up to him. Her face fell at the sight of his makeup.

 

    “Lilies then?” she faked a smile. Jack smiled back down to her. His wasn’t fake like hers. He read her nametag. Her name was Carol.

 

    “How much is it Carol?” His smile grew as he spoke. Still distressed by his makeup, she looked away from him.

 

    “That totals $17 after tax.” Jack reached into his pocket.

 

    “Do you know my name Carol?” He smiled even wider as he pulled his hand to the counter. She shook her head.

 

    “Pity. You never will.” He lept over the counter and grabbed her collar. With the knife in his hand, he stabbed her repeatedly until he was sure she was dead. Blood splatter covered his shirt and face.

 

    He jumped back over the counter. A bottle of bug spray lay on the countertop. He picked it up and opened the register. He sprayed the insides of the register. With the light from his pocket, he lit the contents of the register on fire.

 

    Grabbing his lilies, he exited the shop with a smile. He took a breath of fresh air. The sign read Wolf Trap, Virginia. “Wolf Trap, HERE I COME.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding another Villian perspective. If you don't know who Jack Napier, is, please google it. It's the DC character, not the pornstar. If you have any suggestions for the next villian, please leave comment with your suggestion. Villians only, no more good guys. 
> 
> As I stated in the summary, new updates every week. This if VERSION ONE, so there are no updates yet. Just the intros and the hook.


End file.
